The Power of Friendship
by Arrow's Lucky Charms
Summary: Lily Evans and Violet Riddle, girls from two completely different worlds, become best friends and face the hardships that life can bring to their friendship, especially being in two completely opposite Hogwarts Houses. But when Violet goes over to the Dar
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alrighty - This is Me, Paige, and I get the first chapter. Woo to me. Alyssa and I are co-writing this story and I'm going to be Lily, and Violet is her own character. And..Yeah...Just..Go along with it will yah:P

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. Woe is Me...

**Chapter 1: Troubled Lily**

At eleven years old, Lillian Marie Evans was not much of a site to see. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't very tall, standing at 5'2. She looked at her auburn hair which was cascading down her shoulders. She scrunched up her nose, and looked at her emerald green eyes. They were undoubtably her best feature. She walked over to her closet and opened it. Slowly, she dressed into a jean skirt and a black tank top. She walked back over to the mirror. She looked at her arm and noticed the big bruise on her left shoulder. She couldn't go out like that.

Lily walked back to her closet, and pulled out a sweater and put it on. It was scorching outside, but she couldn't be seen like that outside.

She heaved a sigh, "Like always - This is as good as its going to get. Nothing is -."

But Lily couldn't finish that statement to herself. She heard a shriek from downstairs.

She mumbled a "Shut up Petunia." and walked down the stairs wondering where that came from.

Petunia Ann Evans, Lily's older sister, didn't look like Lily at all. They hardly looked like sisters. Lily got her hair and eyes from their mother. Petunia got her blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes from their father. Petunia was taller then Lily by far, standing at 5'7, and was 15.

Petunia was down there wailing, "MOTHER! FATHER!"

Their parents came rushing in, "Lily what is going on?"

Lily hated when they did this, always accused her of doing something.

"I didn't do anything! She just started screaming like an idiot!"

"It is her fault! This owl came inside with this letter in its beak!"

Petunia thrust the letter in Lily's face. She held the letter in her hand.

_Lily Evans_

_41 Arrow Lane_

_Apt. #2_

_London, England_

It was in green handwriting. She flipped it over and it was sealed in a purple crest. She looked over at it.

"How could it be my fault if I have no idea who the bloody hell sent this?"

She regretted saying that a minute later. Lily was smacked across the face. Her hand went up to her cheek, covering the red slap mark on her right cheek. She looked up at her fathers cold blue eyes. He took a step closer and put his face an inch from hers.

"Are you saying this is Petunia's fault? Why cant you be more like Petunia?" he sneered.

His breath hit Lily's face and Lily could clearly smell alcohol.

"That..That's not what I said."

He was going to answer but then the door rang. He went over and answered it. Lily noticed the rest of them weren't looking her way and she took off upstairs to her room and up the stairs as quiet as a mouse.

As she was running up the stairs she heard distinctly, "No Sandra, Lily is a little busy right now."

Curses, Lily thought. Sandra was here, and she was in desperate need to talk to her. She continued to run up the stairs.

She got to her room and locked the door. She pushed her small dresser up against the door too. She knew she was going to get in more trouble for hiding, but she wanted to see what was in this letter by herself.

She peered out her window at Sandra. Sandra looked up right at the perfect moment and Lily gave her an apologetic look. Sandra nodded as if she understood and kept walking.

Lily blocked out the sound of her father banging on her door. She tore open the letter...

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no latter than July 31st.

We also know that you are of no magical blood, and that you are the first in the family. Please write back and send with the owl if you wish to attend. If so, We will find a family to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school things. Take Care.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily had to read this letter more then once.

"What? Who's cruel joke is this?" Lily said to herself. She heard a loud bang again. Then the banging on the door stopped.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Dear um...Hogwarts,

Is this a joke? You have to be joking me. Well, if this isn't a joke then I guess I'll do it.

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

Lily heard a soft hoot and looked up. The owl was at her window. She rolled up the letter and looked at the owl.

"So I'm guessing I give this to you?"

The owl hooted again and snatched the letter from her hand and took flight.

She heard loud footsteps coming back up the stairs. She switched her glance toward the door. She saw a blade come through her door.

Her father had resorted to chopping down her door with an axe.

"Bloody Hell..," she mumbled to herself.

Deciding that she'd come back later tonight, she opened her window and crawled down the side of her house. A/n: Its one of those things that you can climb down..its all leave-y I guess you could say. She decided she was going to stay at Sandra's house until later that night.

Later that nightLily snuck back inside her house climbing back up through her window. She laid on her floor and sighed with relief. Her door though, was ruined and chopped to pieces.She sighed and sat up. Her room was totally dark and she couldn't see anything.

"Lily, You've been a bad girl," a voice said.

She turned around, her father was sitting in her room waiting her arrival, with a cigar in one hand and whiskey in the other.He started walking towards her, and Lily crawled into a corner and cowered down low, wrapping her body into a ball.

A/n: Lovely first chapter eh? Next chapter, Alyssa's Chap, you get to meet Violet :)


	2. Chapter 2 Good News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any rights related to Harry Potter/JK Rowling and/or Warner Bros. I do, however, own Violet and all aspects of her life/family - Alyssa.

Chapter 2 – Good News.

"Violet!" came the call from downstairs.

"Ugh," groaned Violet Rhiannon Riddle, taking her head of her soft pillow slowly and rubbing her head.

What was it now? She wondered. She looked out the window through her silk lily white curtains. The sun was just beginning the peek through the horizon. Just then another call for her came up through her open doorway.

"I'm coming mum!" she shouted groggily as she put her slippers on her feet. She went across the room and got her bathrobe putting it around her slowly as she started for her door. On reaching the solid oak staircase she put a hand on the rail. It felt warm. She began to go down the stairs and headed for the kitchen, knowing her mother would be there. The whiteness of the tiles dazzled her tired eyes.

"Yes?" she inquired looking at her mother.

"You've received mail," said her mother smiling.

"Mail?" she asked. _Witch Weekly Teen_ only came once every fortnight. Who else could be writing to her?

She took the yellow parchment envelope her mother handed her.

Violet Riddle

#80 Briar Lane

Edinburgh, England.

She gave a small gasp.

"Hogwarts!" she asked her mother excitedly.

"Open it and see," smiled her mother.

She turned the envelope around and ripped it open hurriedly:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, and International Confederacy of Wizards)

Dear Miss Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Also be informed that this year we have started a new system. We will be allowing all pureblood families (like yourself) to take a muggleborn to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. We not only see this as a major step in achieving muggle/wizard peace but also as a hands on for all muggleborns coming to Hogwarts to get a little taste of the Wizarding World before they arrive.

You will be informed of who you will be taking and what date a week from your letter of acceptance.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She handed the letter to her mother as she skimmed through it quickly.

"Carry a muggleborn? Shouldn't be too bad, eh?" she asked, smiling at Violet.

"Nope," said Violet beaming. She had been accepted at Hogwarts! She could hardly wait. Just then someone came through the kitchen door. It was Paris Riddle, Violet's father. He was tall and built. Violet resembled him a great deal. Her nose, arched eyebrows and her lips. But her eyes, she had gotten from her mother. A deep purple.

"Vi? Up this early? Am I dreaming?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed and then laughed as she walked over to hug him and kissed him on his cheek, "Morning daddy."

"Good morning, honey. Diana, I suppose she got her Hogwarts letter?" asked Paris referring to Violet's mother.

"Yes she has," she said, returning the kiss on the cheek Paris gave her as he sat down at the breakfast table. "Ok, Vi, you can go upstairs and change and come back down for breakfast. I doubt you want to go back to sleep. And I'll write your acceptance letter to Hogwarts and send it off with Bernard –" started Diana, referring to Violet's owl.

"Not Bernard! I wanted to send a letter to Reese telling her I got accepted…" she argued.

"Fine, fine. I'll use Cecelia."

"Ok, well be back soon," she said as she turned going back up the stairs. By now sun was flooding into the main entrance hall where the oak stairs were. The pure silk curtains didn't help the keep the sun out as they seemed to float as a light breeze blew.

As she walked into her room she whistled softly as her tawny owl, Bernard, flew to her as she sat at her desk, brushing her blonde-brown hair behind her left ear and getting the ink bottle and a peacock quill her father had given her the Christmas before. She wrote:

Dear Reese,

I got accepted to go to Hogwarts! I hope you did too. This is going to be so much fun! Can't wait for your reply and I really, really hope you got accepted too. Talk soon,

Violet

She folded the letter and placed it into Bernard's beak.

"That's for Reese, boy," she whispered into his ear. He hooted to show he understood and nibbled her nose before he set off. She watched out the window as he flew off into the slight mist and sighed. She was barely a month off from Hogwarts. She couldn't wait! Before she went downstairs another thought came into her mind… who was the mugglenborn she would be taking?


End file.
